


With You, I'm Right Where We're (both) Supposed to Be

by miiruwrites



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiruwrites/pseuds/miiruwrites
Summary: It's a date he didn't think he'd get to live to see, but it's come for him nonetheless. At least this time, he's not alone on the date.This time, he's alongside the person that matters to him, and the person that makes him think this date isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 94





	With You, I'm Right Where We're (both) Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> [blows the dust off this account] it's been a while since i've posted here huh! that's my own fault, with college and a lot of other things getting in the way but i'm back! i've really missed writing and posting stuff here so hopefully i'll be back into the swing of thing soon enough!
> 
> anyways! happy birthday to our favorite pancake loving detective! my opinion on this boy has changed so much in the past few years but i love him and want the best for him. so i wanted to write a little something for him! there's some spoilers here from third semester but mostly just mentioned.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it!

It's a weird feeling to be waking up on a date you didn't think you'd live to see. Or at least, that's how Goro feels, waking up on the morning of June 2th.

His birthday. His nineteenth birthday to be exact.

If you asked him a year ago, what he was expecting for his birthday to be like, he wouldn't have been able to give an answer. Because truly, living past his eighteenth birthday was something he wasn't expecting.

A lot can change over the course of a year though. Things he didn't expect to happen, things he didn't plan for, and while it might be a stretch to say he was... _happy_ with how things were right now, it's better than what would've happened to him, had he had his way with things.

What he can say however is that he's... _content_ with how things are right now. They're not perfect by any stretch of imagination or anything but it's at least enough for him to feel like nothing's wrong. That suddenly everything's going to change and leave him feeling like he doesn't know what's going on. He's had enough of that for one lifetime thank you very much.

It's with a sigh and a stretch that he makes himself sit up, instead of lying around all day, as tempting as the thought of it today. Usually his thoughts aren't this gloomy but it always seems to happen around this time of the year. Rationally he knows _why_ but for once he wishes it was easier to get through this day without having to deal with them.

Even if just a year ago, he thought this day to be a burden, he wants that to change. Why he's not really sure but...anything is possible isn't it? After all he's been through, nothing is truly out of the realm of possibility.

Considering the fact that he's _alive_ and not rotting away somewhere or having gone off on his own, there's a first for everything, isn't there? A chance for more things to happen that wouldn't have, had his plans come to fruition.

The thought brings a small smile to his face, swinging his legs out of bed, making his way out of his room into the rest of his apartment.

Well, not just _his_ apartment anymore.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning Goro."

A small smile crosses his face as he sees Akira Kurusu standing there, in their shared apartment.

That had been a change neither of them were really expecting. Akira had been wanting to stay here instead of going back home - not like anyone had _wanted_ him to go back home - and while he had been staying with Futaba and Sakura-san for a bit, he kept coming over to his apartment so often enough that he just _asked_ Akira if he wanted to move in and well, here they were now, months after the former thief's return.

It had been a spur of the moment decision really when he asked but he didn't regret it. Being in Akira's presence somehow made things seem...better. He felt more at ease, more comfortable in this place that had been just where he came back to rest and work, and made this place seem...more like a _home_ than it had ever been.

Distantly, his mind tells him this is what _love_ is supposed to be like. He can't help but agree with it, for once.

"Good morning Akira. You're...up early. Earlier than Morgana would wake up at."

A smile appears on the younger boy's face. "Yeah, I am. That's not a bad thing, right?"

"No, it isn't Just an observation."

"Good. Besides...why wouldn't I be up early today? It's an important day, after all."

Important...right. Akira didn't have the same feelings he had towards his birthday. It's hard to look at this day as being anything but important. It's only a reminder of how unwanted he was, how he was just a mistake and nothing more than a burden upon his mother and everyone else-

"Goro."

He blinks, looking up at Akira. When did he move over to him, and when was he holding his hands, gently squeezing them.

"I-"

"It's okay. We've talked about this haven't we? I'm here, and so are you. You're okay. You're not unwanted anymore."

A shaky breath, followed by a nod. Right, he wasn't. Despite everything he wasn't a curse now. He wasn't alone, trapped in those thoughts that have plagued him for so long.

"Right. We're here, we're both here and it's...okay. We're both okay." He returns the squeeze to his hands as Akira smiles at him and leans in enough to rest their foreheads together.

"Yeah. We both have bad days but we're trying and that's what's important here. As long as we keep trying, things will get better. And I'm here for you if you need it anytime you know."

"Right. And...the same goes for you too Akira. You're allowed to let me help as well, you don't have to...be the one that everyone comes to without letting yourself be helped in return." If he's learned anything in the time that he's known Akira, it's that he'll take on whatever he can to help without letting himself be helped in return. He was...so selfless at times and while he can't help but admire that it only made him worry for him. It's part of what made what happened months ago so hard to deal with.

Akira blinked at him. "I-I know that...but that's just how I am, you know?" Ever the hero he was.

"True, and I wouldn't want you to change. But...it's okay to be selfish every once in a while you know. Take time for yourself and all that."

"Says you Mister 'I'd rather lash out at someone if they try to help me'."

"You raise a good point. But I mean it Akira. If there's something you want to do or anything just...tell me okay?"

"Then," Akira looked down for a second before looking back up, a soft look in his eyes. "Can I ask you something Goro?"

A nod. "Go right ahead."

"Can I dance with you?"

Red eyes widen slightly at the request, but soon enough there's another nod from the former detective, alongside a smile. "You're so cheesy at times you know that? But, yes you can."

Akira smiles back at him and moves away a bit, only to find his phone and tap around on it a bit, and soon enough a soft melody filled the apartment, a hand offered out to him.

"Care to join me for a dance?"

It's such a cliche scene that it's painful but that doesn't stop Goro from accepting his boyfriend's hand, heart fluttering in his chest as the two of them step close to each other, an arm around the other's waist, pulling them together.

"Have you been wanting to do this for a while, Akira?" The question is soft, as to not break the mood, but it's one that comes as they start to move, Akira's head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's probably selfish of me but I've...been wanting to do this for months I think. I just want to be close to you, today especially."

A hum of agreement. "That's fair. And you only needed to ask, I would've agreed anytime."

"You would've, wouldn't you? I'm glad, really glad but..."

"Akira?" His hold on the younger tightens just a bit as Akira's other hand comes to wrap around him as well.

"I was...afraid to ask. You know I'm not good at being selfish and all that and the...last time I wanted to be was..."

_Ah._

It clicks in his mind, both of his arms coming to wrap around him, pulling Akira closer to him, the younger boy burying his head in Goro's shoulder

"Akira I'm,"

"No, it's okay. I know back then that...if I was selfish then we wouldn't have ended up right here. But still, all I wanted was to be with you, despite everything. I wanted to be with you, but if I agreed to what Maruki wanted...it wouldn't have been fair to you or anyone else. Just because I wanted something for myself for once in my life doesn't mean I wasn't allowed to ignore your wishes. I just..."

"...You really thought I died on that ship, didn't you?"

A nod he feels more than sees is the answer he's given. He sighs and brings a hand to run through Akira's hair, an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Akira. You know how I am, and back then I couldn't have let you accept that. I don't want to be controlled by someone who thinks they know what's best for me. I didn't want to be a puppet on a string again."

"I know that Goro. I knew that but I still-!"

"But nothing. It's in the past Akira, and we're here now, aren't we? I didn't die on that ship and we found each other again. You kept your promise to me, like you said you would. Everything's going to be okay, I won't leave you I promise that."

"...You mean that don't you?"

A nod. "Of course I do. And even if something were to happen that would cause us to separate again, you'd stop at nothing to make sure we would be together again, wouldn't you?"

"...Yeah. I would. I'd tear down a false reality again if I had to."

"I know you would Akira. So don't worry, okay?"

A shaky laugh. "You're making me cry, you jerk."

"Perhaps. But I mean it. I'm not going to leave you for as long as I can help it Akira. You mean...a lot to me."

"Yeah, I know that." Akira pulls back, a smile on his face despite his teary eyes. "You mean a lot to me too. I love you, so much Goro. I'm glad we met and I'm glad you were born. Don't doubt that ever, okay?"

Goro can't do much other than nod at his words, a smile on his face as he leans in, planting a kiss on Akira's lips. It's short but says more than whatever words he can think of at this moment.

"I won't. I love you too Akira. And...despite everything, I'm glad to be here too."

Akira nods at his words, pulling him closer to him, closing his eyes as the two of them hold each other close, swaying to the music slightly.

As Goro closes his eyes and lets his head come to rest in the space of Akira's neck, he can't help but feel at peace in this moment. A moment of calm, just for the two of them.

Despite everything, today doesn't seem like a bad day. It's just the beginning of a new part of his life, the life he was given another chance for. Another chance he'll cherish for as long as he can.


End file.
